Les amours de Sherlock
by Eleonore's tales
Summary: Je ne sais pas comment résumer cette fanfic mais veniez voir, ça peut-être cool. Jhon/Sherlock Irene/Sherlock Molly/Sherlock Mrs. Hudson/Sherlock
1. Chapter 1

Merci à Capitaine Awesome pour sa correction ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

Assis dans son fauteuil, Sherlock semblait perdu dans une intense réflexion. Au-dehors, Baker Street était bien animée. Les passants et passantes discutaient dans le bruit ambiant de la ville et tout ce brouhaha parvenait aux oreilles des habitants de la maison comme un joyeux bourdonnement étouffé par les rideaux tirés.

La lumière du jour, elle, au grand dam de John ne trouvait plus son chemin jusqu'au salon. Seule une ampoule du couloir permettait a l'ancien militaire d'avancer sans trébucher.

Cela faisait presque une semaine que le pauvre détective n'avait pas résolu de vraies enquêtes et il commençait à ne plus tenir en place. Des clients étaient pourtant venus le voir mais leurs affaires s'avéraient toujours être d'une simplicité déconcertante. Il y avait des histoires de chat perdu, d'amant caché, ou encore d'extraterrestre mais rien de bien croustillant. L'idée d'aller se mettre dans une situation compromettante pour trouver une occupation lui traversa l'esprit alors que John déposait une tasse de thé à proximité.

Malheureusement, ce dernier lui avait fait promettre de bien se tenir pour éviter des ennuis à sa fille, Rosamund. Mais quoi qu'il fasse, Sherlock ne serait pas pleinement satisfait. Depuis trois mois, jour pour jour, il ressentait un nouveau besoin. Il se sentait bizarre. Aucune enquête n'avait pu le combler. Donovan aurait dit, il y a quelques années, que Sherlock allait commettre un crime mais ses envies étaient bien plus banales, bien plus humaines. Il voulait expérimenter le couple, la famille et tous ces trucs là.

Il avait maintenant parfaitement compris que ses charmes ne laissait pas son entourage indifférent. Il se devait tout de même de réfléchir à la déclaration parfaite celle qui assurerait la réussite de son projet. Mais la déclaration parfaite ne peut être parfaite que si elle correspond à la personne à laquelle vous vous déclarez.

Comment devait-il faire ?

C'est alors que Sherlock saisissait son téléphone posé près de lui, qu'une première idée lui traversa l'esprit.


	2. Irene Adler

Voilà le premier vrais chapitre. Promis, c'est le seul avec des codes ! ^^

Il y aura 5 chapitres de plus ou moins cette taille et un (s'il vous intéresse) qui donnera les solutions pour se chapitre ci.

J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Encore merci à Capitaine Awesome !

* * *

LA femme. Irene Adler. Aux yeux de beaucoup, elle était la femme qui pourrait le mieux satisfaire le détective. Femme fatale, indépendante et passionnée, pour elle, il ferait sûrement des folies. Elle serait une énigme constante digne du détective, leur relation serait un jeu à leur hauteur.

Il pourrait lui faire sa demande en envoyant un simple texto.

«Mangeons une fois de plus ensemble. SH»

Mais cette méthode ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Il ferait mieux, plus sophistiqué. Peut-être :

« Mon cryptage n'a rien à envier à César, il est six fois mieux.  
Sqwv hgukti hr stqwh, mo hcyw eeuqpxqhpv eyslt syhptwg gksvg c hlvh  
rqyu iftkvh iq xgvv, gh p'gww tdu krgmvrgrveeng.  
Je vous donnerais bien le code maintenant, mais vous savez quoi ?  
Je l'ai déjà fait. A votre tour de réfléchir... »

Sherlock, avec cette indice, rendait le jeu plus facile -trop facile- mais un peu de malice était toujours bienvenue et LA femme appréciait sûrement le clin d'oeil.

Sa réponse ne se ferait pas attendre.

« Et après ? » demanderait-elle.

« L'amour peut-être ? Ajoutons y 0'/8/17/16/6/22 et vous verrez. »

Les jeux d'esprit avec mademoiselle Adler avaient toujours plu à Sherlock et ce petit cryptage l'amuserait certainement aussi, au moins pour un instant. Le deuxième message étant particulièrement simple, Sherlock enverrait immédiatement son dernier texto.

« I.4.6/I.7.6'/III.11.4/I.3.9/II.17.3/II.13.5/.  
I.2.6/I.3.8/IV.9.3/I.3.9/ ?

I.3.9/I.26.11/IV.11.4/I.8.4/I.9.1/.

I.5.6/I.4.5/III.26.2/,/I.12.6/I.7.2/I.18.6/-/III.16.4/IV.7.6/ ?

I.4.5/I.1.1/,/I.12.6/I.14.6/I.18.6/-/III.16.4/III.24.4/ ? »

Un sourire au lèvre, il attendrait la réaction de la jeune femme se demandant si finalement une invitation classique n'aurait pas suffit.


	3. Moly Houper

N'hésitez pas a me dire se que vous penser de mon texte ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mais Irene n'était pas la seule femme avec qui une relation étais possible.  
Il y avait aussi Moly Houper. La médecin légiste quittait généralement la morgue à cette heure-ci. Demain, la jeune femme serait en jour de repos et, les veilles de congé, Molly se permettait toujours de partir à l'heure pile. Il faudrait donc agir vite.  
En prenant un taxi, Sherlock pourrait la rejoindre entre deux stations.

«Sherlock ?» dirait-elle en l'apercevant. «Que faites-vous ici ?»

Ses joues seraient sûrement rougies par la joie et l'espoir d'un «quelque chose» avec le détective. Peut-être même qu'elle bégaierait.

«Je voulais vous voir»

«Moi ? Vous avez besoin de mon aide pour une enquête ?»

«Pas vraiment,non.»

«Alors, que se passe-t-il ?»

Sherlock lui offrirait son plus beau sourire.

« M'offririez vous du thé ? Chez vous. »

Sherlock profiterait ensuite de son étonnement pour voyager dans le calme pendant que la jeune femme, perdue dans ses pensées, se laisserait guider jusqu'à sa maison.

Il s'installerait dans le salon, la remerciait pour la boisson et boirait en silence avant que Molly ne formule son incompréhension.

«Comme dit précédemment, je voulais juste vous voir.»

Ces paroles la chambouleraient certainement.

«Juste me voir ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenaient et pas avant ?»

Dans un soupir amusé, Sherlock attraperait ses mains en se rapprochant d'elle.

«Je ne comprends pas toujours tout immédiatement mais maintenant j'ai compris. J'ai besoin d'une femme comme vous. Vous êtes de loin le meilleur parti que je connaisse; belle, drôle, intelligente -bien que je le sois bien plus- et aimante. Vous avez su prouver à maintes reprises vos qualités et imposer le respect. C'est pour toutes ces raison que, moi, Sherlock Holmes, je viens vous demander de bien vouloir sortir avec moi.»


	4. John Watson

Merci Capitaine Awesome ~ Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alors que John, une tasse à la main, s'installait dans le fauteuil face au sien, Sherlock imagina comment il devrait s'y prendre avec l'ex-militaire.

Il y avait déjà eu une certaine tension entre eux, mais Sherlock avais jugé inutile d'entretenir la chose. Il se demanda alors si John s'en était déjà rendu compte.

Avec lui, le détective se lèverait et se pencherait sur son ami plaçant une main sur chaque accoudoir. Il s'inclinerait encore plus, mélangeant leurs souffles et observerait quelques instants ses yeux bleus avant de se relever d'un air détaché.

« Non, rien. »

Rien que d'y penser, Sherlock se régalait. Il appréciait particulièrement le faire réagir.

John allait se lever d'un bond avant d'afficher une grimace entre l'incompréhension et la colère.

« Quoi rien ? C'était quoi _ça_ ? »

Alors qu'il s'enfoncerait dans sa chambre, John l'empoignerait par le col est le plaquerait contre un mur. Aucun mouvement ne serait fait pendant un instant avant que Sherlock ne reprenne le dessus.

John était un homme d'action alors pour une fois, Sherlock ferait à sa manière. Il lui attraperait les poignets et le tirerait jusqu'a son lit, là où il le pousserait.

« Pas bouger. »

Rosamund était à la crèche pour encore deux bonnes heures alors Sherlock se permettrait de prendre son temps, de profiter pleinement de John.

Tout en le surveillant, Sherlock, retirerais le haut de son costume. Une fois fait, il s'installerait entre ses cuisses et l'embrasserait tendrement. Il collerait sa tête dans le cou du docteur et le serrait fort contre lui.

« J'ai souvent imaginé faire ça. Ca te dérange si je continue ? »


	5. Mrs Hudson et

J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

Alors que ces trois idée avait été terminait de germer dans l'esprit de Sherlock, une quatrième, moins... conventionnelle -dirons nous- fit son apparition.

Il se lèverait de son fauteuil, irait dans le corridor et descendrait les marches deux par deux. Alerté par le bruit, la logeuse sortirait la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Sherlock déposerait alors un baiser sur la joue de la dame et...

 _Stop !_

Mieux valait s'arrêter là.

Sherlock gesticula, mal à l'aise dans son fauteuil.

Certaines choses ne devraient jamais être imaginées.

Il soupira profondément avant de se replonger dans ses pensés. Il réfléchit quelques instants encore, se demandant à qui il pourrait faire sa demande puis abandonna l'idée. De tout façon, son choix était déjà fait car dans toutes ses projections, une donnée avait été omise.

Depuis trois mois, à chaque fois qu'il se sentait _bizarre_ , Sherlock avait pris son pouls il était rapide. On aurait pu dire qu'il était malade mais il y avait d'autres symptômes à son problème. Ses pupilles se dilataient à chaque fois qu'il entendait le nom d'une certaine personne, il voulait toujours plus de contact physique avec et il se surprenait même à rougir quand ils devenaient plus intimes.

Sherlock était amoureux.

Il n'y avait donc qu'une seule possibilité, un seul choix, un seul plan. Il se leva et le mit à exécution.

* * *

Voilà ! C'est (normalement) le dernier chapitre.

Si vous voulez un chapitre explicatif pour les codes du chapitre "Irene Adler" n'hésitez pas à le demander !

Je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura une suite. J'ai pleins d'autre fanfiction entamée mais si c'est demandé, j'y réfléchirais sérieusement. Je choisirais surement le couple que vous me demandé le plus alors déchainez vous dans les reviews si ça vous intéresse ! ^^

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin !


	6. Explication chapitre Irene Adler

Merci pour vos messages, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir ! Voici donc comme promit le décryptage des textos envoyés à Irene.

Premier message :

« Mon cryptage n'a rien a envier a César, il est six fois mieux.

Sqwv hgukti hr stqwh, mo hcyw eeuqpxqhpv eyslt syhptwg gksvg c hlvh  
rqyu iftkvh iq xgvv, gh p'gww tdu krgmvrgrveeng.

Je vous donnerais bien le code maintenant, mais vous savez quoi ?  
Je l'ai déjà fait. A votre tour de réfléchir... »

La clé de décryptage était donc « 322434 » en souvenir de leur première rencontre. Il suffisait ensuite de l'appliquer comme le code de César. On pouvait alors trouver :

« Pour écrire en prose, il faut absolument avoir quelque chose à dire ; pour écrire en vers, ce n'est pas indispensable. »

Citation de Louise Ackermann.  
À ce moment il serait normal de se demander ce que veut dire Sherlock mais la suite des messages permette de comprendre celui-ci.

Deuxième message :

« L'amour peut-être ? Ajoutons y 0'/8/17/16/6/22 et vous verrez. »

L' plus zéro lettre reste L'  
A plus huit lettres devient I  
M plus dix-sept lettre devient D

O plus seize lettres deviens E

U plus six lettres deviens A

et R plus vingt-deux lettres devient L

Troisième message :« I.4.6/I.7.6'/III.11.4/I.3.9/II.17.3/II.13.5/. I.2.6/I.3.8/IV.9.3/I.3.9/ ? I.3.9/I.26.11/IV.11.4/I.8.4/I.9.1/. I.5.6/I.4.5/III.26.2/,/I.12.6/I.7.2/I.18.6/-/III.16.4/IV.7.6/ ?  
I.4.5/I.1.1/,/I.12.6/I.14.6/I.18.6/-/III.16.4/III.24.4/ ? »

À ce moment il suffit d'aller voir l'idéal de Louise Ackermann. Celui-ci est écrit en quatre parties. (I, II, III, IV). Une fois la partie identifiée, on retrouve le vers puis le mot. Ce qui donne :

Sans l'homme tu as soif. Et que fais-tu ? Tu te repais du séducteur. Mais toi dominatrice, ton désir est-il vrais ?

Toi idéal, ton amour est-il pure ?

Qui osait donc dire que Sherlock n'avait pas une âme de poète ?


End file.
